


The stalker anthems: A playlist that fits all the psycho pairings you ever known

by FFreakshow



Category: Any that fits, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Stalker - Fandom
Genre: All the psychos united - Freeform, COVERS, Creepy, Dark, Hannigram - Freeform, Haunting, Haunting Covers, Jamie Moriaty, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Playlist, Songfic, Stalker, Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis, Unhealthy Relationships, jimlock, psychos, stalker anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFreakshow/pseuds/FFreakshow
Summary: I don't know about you, but I love reading/ writing while listening something that actually fits what I'm reading, so here are some recommendations to enjoy psycological thriller, horror stories and dark love stories even more, inspired by Sheriarty.Of course this also works for any other unhealthy relationship in general.





	The stalker anthems: A playlist that fits all the psycho pairings you ever known

**Note** : If you don't feel like looking for the songs, you can follow my **"Creepy covers and haunting songs"** playlist by This-Old-soul on **Spotify** , which includes most of the songs on this list and some other +100 "Creepy" songs.

 

Haunting covers:

 

By **Chase Holfelder** :

\- Animal  (Highly recommended)

\- Right Here Waiting

\- Every breath you take

\- Get ready

\- The reason

\- I want you to want me

\- I will always love you 

 

\- Holding up for a hero -  **Nothing but Thieves**

\- One Way or Another by **Until The Ribbon Breaks**

\- Every breath you take - **Denmark + Winter**

\- Feeling Good - **Muse**

\- Take me to church -  **MILCK**

\- I wanna dance with somebody- **Scott Matthew**

-Crazy in Love - **Sofia Karlberg**

\- Bang Bang (my baby shot me down)- **Daniela Andrade**  

\- Don't fear the reaper - **The Spiritual Machine**

\- Losing my religion - **BeLL**

\- Somebody's watching me - **Hidden Citizens**

\- Pour some sugar on me - **Emm Gryner**

\- Survivor - **Tim Halperin**

 

 

\- **You are my sunshine:**

Cover by **The Phantoms**

Cover by **Jamey Johnson**

 

 - **Stand by me:**  

Cover by **Mona**

Cover by **Ki:Theory**

 

\- **Sweet dreams:**

Cover by **Emily Browning**

Cover by **Marilyn Manson**

 

\- **Happy together:**

Cover by **Spin** (creepier) 

Cover by **Filter** ("rockish" version)

 

\- **Love is a battlefield:**

Cover by **J2**

Cover by **Wrongchilde, Whitesea**

 

\- **Tainted love** :

Cover by **Claire Guerreso**

Cover By **Hannah Peel**

 

\- **Enjoy the silence:**

Cover by **Denmark + Winter**

Cover by **Ki:Theory**

 

\- **Private Eyes:**

Cover by **Lenachka**

Cover by **Sleeping at last**  

Cover by **Hidden Citizens**

 

By **Sleeping at last** : 

 

\- Total eclipse of the heart

\- As long as you love me

\- You've got a friend in me

 

By **Snow Hill** : 

-Be my baby

-Eternal flame

-Hungry like the wolf 

 

By **J2** • The iconic series:

\- Constant Craving

\- Lean on me

\- Hit me baby one more time 

\- Umbrella 

 

Other songs:

 

\- The Devil Within -  **Digital Daggers**

\- Desire -  **Meg Myers**

\- An Unhealthy Obsession -  **The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra**  

\- Love crime - **Siouxsie Sioux**

\- Take me to church - **Hozier**

\- Do I wanna know - **Artic Monkeys**

\- Choking on flowers - **Fox Academy**

\- The Haunting - **Set it Off**

\- Kill of the night- **Gin Wigmore**

\- Lover, please stay - **Nothing but Thieves**

\- Devil Devil -  **MILCK**

\- Creep - **Radiohead**

\- Serial Killer - **Lana del Rey**

- Become the beast -  **Karlien**

\- Angel with a Shotgun - **The Cab**

 - Under the Sheets- **Ellie Goulding**

\- Roses - **Seether**

\- High price of mistakes- **Hungry Lucy**

\- Past mistake - **Tricky**

\- Beautiful Crime - **Tamer**

\- I feed you my love - **Margaret Berger**

\- Falling in love will kill you- **Hunter square**

 - Werewolf heart - **Gypsy Death Star**

\- Haunting- **Halsey**

 

By  **Panic! At the disco** :

-Nicotine

-Crazy equal genius 

 

By  **Simon Curtis** :

\- Flesh 

\- Super psycho love 

\- Diablo 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you think this list needs more creepyness. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
